An area of ongoing research and development is smart devices. In particular Internet of Things (hereinafter referred to as “IoT”) devices, have been developed allowing for network based control of devices used in daily life.
While IoT devices provide convenience in their ability to be controlled through a network from remote locations passively, there exist problems with managing IoT devices. In particular problems exist in preventing attacks against IoT devices and ensuring that such devices are not compromised. There therefore exists the need for managing IoT devices while preventing attacks and corruptions on IoT devices and networks formed through such IoT devices.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.